Rex (We're Back A Dinosaur's Story)
Rex is a Orange Tyrannosaurus Rex and the main protagonist from We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. He likes to sing, dance, and even play golf. Not long ago Rex meets a little blue bird named, Buster. Buster runs away to join the circus. But then Rex tells Buster that he knew a boy that ran away to join the circus. But Buster says to Rex, Hey ain't you a dinosaur? Rex says yes and told Buster that he wasn't always smart. 65,000,000 years ago Rex was a real terror chasing a small dinosaur and planning to eat it. Then a UFO hits Prehistoric Rex in the head. Then what came out of the ufo was a small alien named Vorb. Vorb give Rex a special vitamin called Brain Grain, that's when Rex's life changed forever. Rex's personality and apperance change he also has the ablitly to talk and act as civilized and smart as a human being. Then Rex meets 3 dinosaurs. A Blue Triceratops named Woog, a green Parasaurolophus named Dweeb and a purple pteradactyl named Elsa. Rex and the gang eat hotdogs together. After that they meet a wise old man from the future where all the species all the planets learn to get along. He shows the Rex and the dinosaurs his invention the Wish Radio. With it the wise old man aka Captain Neweyes can hear what children are wishing for. Many children from the Middle Future want to see the Dinosaurs so Capt. Neweyes gave them Brian Grain so Rex, Woog, Dweeb and Elsa can make decisons of their own. Then, Capt. Neweyes shows the dinosaurs two people they should know about. One named Dr. Julius Bleeb. Capt. Neweyes replies that Dr. Julius knows that the dinosaurs are coming and also her address is The Museum of Natural History. The next person is Capt. Neweyes' brother Pro. Screweyes. Neweyes metioned that Screweyes is insane causing havock and chaos where ever he goes and tell the dinosaurs to stay away from his dark and unhappy brother. Then Neweyes takes the dinosaurs to the Big Apple aka New York City! Rex and the gang meet a boy named Louie a runaway to the circus. Then Louie shows the dinosaurs New York City but then Rex drowns in the water! Louie saves Rex with the help of Dweeb, Elsa and Woog. Rex and Louie become friends after that. And then Louie invites Rex and the gang to the circus they all agree to go. And then they leave the harbor and head to the city. But they need to go unseen so Louie flys on Elsa and they go on a high speed flight. Then Louie notices a girl named Cecilia Nuthatch a lonley girl with a wealthy family but her mother was very social. And her father is always busy. Then Louie mentions that his mother is always kissing him in public so he tells Cecila that he is running away to join the circus he convinces Cecilia to go with him she says yes. Next Ceclila meets the dinosaurs and introduces herself Louie asks her are you some debut- but Cecilia interrupted him and said why yes I am. Then Louie starts to have a crush on Ceclia. Then finally they go to a parade and the dinosaurs act as if they are animontronic. Then Rex begins to sing a song. But then Rex notices a purple Bronosaurus and shook it's "hand" but it was a balloon and fell to the ground. Next a little girl gets near Rex and Rex says hi to the little girl. But then the people find out they were real dinosaurs and panicked. Then Louie and Celcilia tell the dinos that they'll meet in Central Park. But then they find a poster saying Professor Screweyes' Excentric Circus Rex claims that Screweyes is the bad guy and that Louie and Cecilia are in danger and it is up to the dinosaurs so save them! Next the police sourrounded the dinos and they fleed and landed to Central Park and saw the circus. After that Louie and Cecilia go to the Excentric Circus and meet Screweyes and a funny clown named Stubbs. Cecilia laughed at Stubbs' joke but then Screweyes asked in a angry tone who laughed?!. Then Screweyes tells the kids if they wanted to sign in they would have to sign in a contract with their blood. Then the dionsaurs are in the Circus and tell the kids to stay away from him. And Screweyes shows them his Radio but Rex tells the kid to go with Rex and the gang. But they signed the contract so they stayed there forever! But Screweyes shows a solution about the kids. Then Screweyes shows dinosaurs Brain Drain and said it will revert them back to there prehistoric selves. But the dinos refused. next Screweyes hypnotized the kids and turned them into Chimps! Rex tells Screweyes to change them back or i'll- but Screweyes asks or you'll what? Rex seized and Screweyes tells the dinosaurs that they are to civilized to threatned anyone. So the dinosaurs only had two decisions. If they agree to take the Brain Drain Screweyes will break the contract and set the kids free. If they said no then Screweyes will take the kids to the Hellzahopin to scare people. All 4 dinosaurs took the Brain Drain. Then the kids change back to normal then they meet Stubbs the Clown. Stubbs shows the kids his bip or joke they laughed. But Louie wondrered what happended to the dinosaurs. Stubbs showed them. The kids were terrified of their Prehistoric selves. Louie and Celceila are entred in the Circus show. Then Screweyes shows the people the Reverted dinosaurs. Screweyes tried to hypnotize Reverted Rex by using his screw eye. But then Reverted Rex was frieghtend by a flash and grabed Screweyes and tried to eat him. But then Louie tells Reverted Rex that he shouldn't do it and tells him don't be a bully. Then Reverted Rex snapped out of it and became the happy go lucky Rex again! The audience cheered Louie and Cecilia changed the dinosaurs back to their civilized selves. Finally Neweyes' ship freed the dinosaurs. Next Neweyes takes the dinosaurs and the kids the ship. Screweyes met his demise. Finally, after a long adventure, They finally made it to the Museum and fufilled the wishes of many children and Louie and Cecilia became a cute couple and reunited with their families. And so Rex tells Buster to remember his story and never run away from his parents no matter what. Category:Fictional Tyrannosaurs Category:Tyrannosaurs Category:Tyrannosaur Appearances in Media Category:Tyrannosaurus Category:North American Tyrannosaurs Category:We're Back Dinosaur's Story